bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Kurosaki (Seireitou)
) | birthday = July 15 | age = 17 | gender = Male | height = 174 cm (5'9") | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs) | eyes = Amber Brown | hair = Bright Orange | blood type = A | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Substitute Shinigami | previous occupation = Ryoka | team = None | previous team = Ryoka | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = (father) (mother, deceased) (sister) (sister) | education = Karakura High School Kisuke Urahara | status = Active | shikai = Zangetsu | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu }} :"The black blade that seeks to tear down even the Sun itself." - Seireitou-shishō Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) is a Human who possesses the powers of both a Shinigami and a Quincy. He is the son of Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki, as well as the older brother of Karin Kurosaki and Yuru Kurosaki. Ichigo is the official Substitute Shinigami of Karakura Town, in service to Soul Society. Appearance Ichigo has the appearance of a standard teenage boy, except that his hair is spiky orange, a trait that he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is fairly tall and a lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He has enjoyed wearing tight clothes top and bottom. He had a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15, because his name is a homonym for the number. Since becoming a Shinigami, he has become noticeably more muscular, as noted by his sister Karin. When he would be in his spiritual form, Ichigo wore standard Shinigami attire with the addition of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a thick brown belt to hold his Zanpakutō sheath, but had later become a red rosary-like strap. The shape of them was a kite with a flat top and bottom. Ichigo's appearance had caused several people, including Jūshirō Ukitake, to notice a similarity to ; the former lieutenant of the 13th Division. After training in the Dangai, Ichigo's hair grew considerably and was noticeably taller, as stated by his friends. However, after Ichigo lost all his spiritual powers, his appearance reverted to the way it was before his Dangai training. Seventeen months after defeating , Ichigo's appearance has not changed, except that he became taller and grew sideburns. After regaining his powers, Ichigo’s Shinigami attire also consisted of a thicker strap across his chest. He also has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, are around his neck as collars. Personality When he was young, Ichigo considered his mother to be the center of his world, always smiling when he was with Masaki and he was regularly holding her hand. Despite crying whenever he lost in a match at the dojo he attended, Ichigo started to smile again as soon as he saw Masaki when she came to pick him up. At a very young age, Ichigo heard his father saying that his name means "to protect one thing", which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother. When his sisters were born he began attending a dojo for the sake of protecting them, since then the number of people he wished to protect has continued to grow, causing Ichigo to risk his life to protect both his family and strangers. As a teenager, Ichigo's personality is much more complex. Stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed and impulsive. He attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and that if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his teachers as "instructors". However, he is shown to be genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, as seen by him promising to bring a flowers and a toy plane or soothing others when they become upset. Ichigo is also a capable student, ranked 23rd in his year at school, studying regularly and not neglecting his schoolwork. He works as hard as he does to overcome the misconceptions many have about him based on his hair color and fighting. Ichigo hates fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things that they cannot see. He has difficulty remembering people's faces and names. Ichigo becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women, a fact both Yoruichi Shihōin and Rangiku Matsumoto have teased him for. Ichigo is often disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, calling Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto "gramps" and referring to several of the Shinigami captains by their given names without using honorifics. When it comes to fighting, Ichigo has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the actions of his opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered in Shrieker and cutting off the right arm of Yammy Llargo in retaliation for him ripping Yasutora Sado's right arm apart. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes even attacking without warning. Ichigo has a strong desire to win his fights in what he views as a legitimate manner. To this end, he has refused the aid of his inner Hollow, even when knowing that it would allow him to win. However, Ichigo's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting prowess and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down. Ichigo has even shown that he despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies, such as when Yammy calls Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez "trash". He also expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, expressing that he cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. History :Main article: Ichigo Kurosaki's History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Innate Abilities Zanjutsu Master Remnants of Hollowfication Quincy Powers Zanpakutō Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon): The spirit of Zangetsu resembles a tall (about the height of ) 30 to 40-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair. He dresses in tattered all black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. Because of the spirit's appearance, Ichigo calls him as a result. Zangetsu has also been called the . Zangetsu is portrayed as wise and calm in most matters, and fond of testing Ichigo in unusual ways, many of which have a purpose completely contrary to the stated goal. While the inner world is one of tall skyscrapers, Zangetsu has stated to prefer lusher, natural surroundings like bright sunny skies and green forests. Zangetsu has displayed the ability to temporarily close fatal wounds during combat, though whether or not this is a unique ability is unclear. Since first awakening his own Shinigami powers, Ichigo has had a strong connection to his Zanpakutō, as shown from how Zangetsu would regularly come to aid him with words of wisdom when Ichigo is in a difficult situation. In Bankai form, he resembles a teenage version of himself and appears to be closer to Ichigo's age. He has long ragged black hair. He is dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. Zangetsu seems to portray the same cool and calm collectivity as he would when not in Bankai; however, he is far more aggressive. When Ichigo enters his inner world for the first time in Bankai, he finds that the skyscrapers in the inner world are submerged under breathable water. Tensa Zangetsu claims that his inner world has changed due to his despair and that the tall skyscrapers that pierced the sky represented Ichigo's hope and that all has been replaced by a replica of the town Ichigo grew up in. He goes on to say that while the rain has stopped, everything has been drowned because Ichigo stopped moving forward. However, since Ichigo developed an inner Hollow (as a result from nearly becoming one while having his Shinigami powers restored), Zangetsu and the Hollow are both the source of Ichigo's power and share the same spirit body in Ichigo's inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the spirit of Zangetsu takes the form of an all-white (clothes and being), somewhat deranged version of Ichigo's Shinigami form with a strong desire to take control of Ichigo's body and power for himself. The two entities can also fuse themselves into one body, revealing a body with Zangetsu's hair along with some features of the Hollow's new form. When Ichigo first becomes a Shinigami, his Zanpakutō is a standard-looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized brown sheathe hung by a strap over his right shoulder. It has a rectangular bronze hand guard with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short ones. The handle is red with two light blue tassels on the end of the handle. The large size is due to the unfocused but immense amount of Ichigo's spiritual power, which he didn't know how to control. As a result, the sword itself was rather weak, since very little spiritual power was used to create it. Nevertheless, it was powerful enough to subdue a Gillian-class Menos and lesser Hollows, completely blocking a Cero from the former. It was even able to upturn the ground with a single strike. Because of its weak spiritual energy nature, Byakuya Kuchiki was able to easily cut off most of the blade during his first encounter with Ichigo and subsequently slices it down to the hilt during their training, forcing Ichigo to learn the name of his Zanpakutō in order to release its true form. This sword is found to be a result of Rukia's deprived spiritual energy and not a result of his own power. *'Shikai:' The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Ichigo is, 1.75 meters, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds, as Ichigo does during his fight with , but this is also done rarely. Ichigo has also on more than one occasion used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. has stated that his Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying that it is simply a type of Zanpakutō that without proper control of his spiritual energy, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state. After his training in the Dangai, Zangetsu's Shikai gains a new form. The cleaver is now curved into a tip near the hilt, and the tip of the blade takes on a similar shape. The sword's handle is now more circular and has a chain coming from the pommel, similar to Tensa Zangetsu's. :Shikai Special Ability: Though it is classified as a melee-type, Zangetsu's true ability lies with the Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer); the technique which composes the Zanpakutō's entire foundation. At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his wild and expanding spiritual energy and focuses it into the blade. The energy is heightened with regulation and then released into highly condensed spiritual energy waves that escape from the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flying forward. Ichigo uses this ability without knowing its name several times but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. While it is currently the only attack Ichigo knows from Zangetsu, Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. Upon it's completion, Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō becomes massive, and has far more power than before. It was able to completely eradicate the top of a mansion with easy. After his training in , subsequently gaining a degree of control over his immense fluctuating , Ichigo's command of the Getsuga Tenshō improved to the point where all it takes to unleash the technique is simply to point his smaller sword at the enemy and making a small slash with it. :*'Nijūsei Getsuga-ryū' (二重性月牙流, literally "Duality Moon-Fang Style"): Just as the cosmic forces that govern the universe, Yin and Yang, work as a duality and in concert with one another, Ichigo's two blades serve to represent a similar concept. The short sword is the manifestation of Ichigo's power, a shaping force in which energy is brought together and carefully molded into a particular form, while the large sword is the manifestation of Ichigo's and powers, a force that breathes strength into a desired form. After his training in , Ichigo developed this form of combat in order to maximize the efficiency of his Zanpakutō's Shikai state. While there are many approaches to how this method of combat works, it can be properly explained simply as this. The large sword is responsible for unleashing the mighty , the foundation of Zangetsu's power, while the small sword can manipulate the paths and shape of the energy wave, even after it has been unleashed by the large sword. So long as the spiritual energy of the released Getsuga Tenshō is still present on the field, Ichigo can still manipulate it so as to make use the attack's strength without wasting energy. This also provides the benefit of using a single Getsuga Tenshō in order to deal consecutive and successive blows to an opponent or to defeat multiple opponents subsequently. :*'Battle Aura' (戦霊気, Senreiki): Ichigo channels the Getsuga Tenshō through his body after Zangetsu refines, regulates, and magnifies the spiritual energy it absorbs from him, surrounding him in a consistent "cloak" of blue spiritual energy which spirals around his body. While first used unintentionally during the training session of Nozomi Kujō, Seireitou Kawahiru assisted Ichigo in properly learning to utilize this ability. While the act of doing so allows for heightened levels of defense, quicker healing, and augmented sword strikes, the main objective of the Battle Aura allows for Ichigo to make use of his vast fluctuating energy such that it boosts his physical capabilities; more specifically, his offensive traits, such as strength and spiritual pressure exertion, allowing him to contend with opponents that would normally be far too strong to cut through otherwise. It appears that Ichigo can, through will alone, multiply the Battle Aura's power by having Zangetsu further magnify his own absorbed spiritual energy and infusing that power into the active Battle Aura, theoretically making it possible for Ichigo to raise his power levels by a factor of two, three, four, et cetera; there appears to be no ideal limit to how far he may be able to strengthen the Battle Aura. The greater the magnification, the more dense the energy that manifests into the Battle Aura appears. It appears that it can even reach a point where Ichigo's body manifests electrical discharge due to the extraordinary leaps in power. However, the downside to such an ability is that the further he multiplies the Battle Aura, the larger the strain on his body and soul, to the point that overdoing it could lead to significant injury and even death. * Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. After Ichigo's training in the Dangai, Zangetsu's guard becomes noticeably bigger and rougher looking, with its chain extending around Ichigo's entire right arm, as well as what appears to be a glove on his right hand. After regaining his powers, Ichigo's Bankai changes once again. It retains it's post-Dangai appearance. The black glove on his hand gains a red "x"-design, as do the chain on Ichigo's arm. In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakushō) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. This coat is part of Ichigo's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Ichigo's Reiatsu. :Bankai Special Ability: The power of Zangetsu is to stabilize the untamed vast levels of Ichigo's spiritual power. In Bankai, this is taken to the highest degree possible. Tensa Zangetsu no longer simply provides refinement but actually works to control the output of Ichigo's energy entirely. No longer is the Getsuga a burst of energy but rather its paths are far more controlled, capable of taking on a variety of shapes and sizes. All of Ichigo's power in Bankai is stabilized and compressed, resulting in the blade having shrunk down to a more "easy-to-use" form and the black cloak that surrounds Ichigo, which serves the dual function of acting as a spiritual power gauge. In this sense, Tensa Zangetsu allows for Ichigo to make use of all of his spiritual power by providing an absolute stabilization. According to Seireitou, Tensa Zangetsu is a Bankai that perfectly embodies the fighting style employed by Arrancar. While in Shikai, it dealt with condensing Ichigo's spiritual pressure and releasing it in various expenditures of energy. One might say that the sword became the center of which the energy would be compressed and then magnified for release. However, in Bankai, this principle is taken several degrees further as Ichigo himself becomes the center for this compression to take place. By doing this, Tensa Zangetsu grants Ichigo the same benefits that were normally awarded to his Getsuga Tenshō. It literally magnifies his capabilities due to being condensed, resulting in such occurrences as being able to engage in hyper-speed combat; this can be justified by the thermodynamic claim that when volume is decreased, the corresponding pressure proportionally increases. That is what occurs in the Bankai state, as the size of Zangetsu shrinks down while the trade-off is that Ichigo himself becomes significantly stronger, giving off the impression that he had become far more adept at fighting. It was due to this that it seemed as though Ichigo had become equivalent in combat prowess in comparison to that of the Gotei 13 Captains, despite lacking the vast experience and skills. Tensa Zangetsu has been likened to the manner at which Arrancar compress their own reiatsu in order to contend with the Shinigami on equal standing points. :*'Power Augmentation:' The main benefits of Tensa Zangetsu are focused on the augmentations it grants to Ichigo, allowing him to fight on a level that would normally be impossible for a human such as himself, with a lack of experience, to do so. In Bankai, Ichigo's powers increase by a factor of ten, due to having achieved some level of mastery over his own Zanpakutō. Ichigo is capable of standing toe-to-toe with some of the strongest opponents in his Bankai, including that of Sōsuke Aizen. ::*'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. Ichigo's reiatsu was solid in his Bankai despite him only recently acquiring it. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. It has come to a point where the red-outlined black energy emanates off of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his blue aura. Ever since Ichigo defeated his inner Hollow and affirming his place as a Vizard, he produces a black aura with a red outline that surrounds him as he initiates Bankai, rather than a white aura that shoots high into the sky. ::*'Hyper-Speed Combat:' Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. ::*'Enhanced Strength:' Ichigo's Bankai also allows him to further enhance his natural great strength as shown from how effortlessly he blocked a punch from , an Espada known primarily for his immense strength. He is strong enough to cut through Yammy's Hierro with relative ease. The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows Ichigo to break free from any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving. ::*'Enhanced Bankai Duration:' Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. :*'"Kuroi Getsuga"' (黒月牙; "Black Moon Fang"): Coined by Byakuya Kuchiki, referring clearly to the attack's darkened color, the Getsuga Tenshō is no longer a light blue in coloration but now are black with a red outline. This is meant to represent the imposing of Tensa Zangetsu's will over Ichigo's spiritual power, which means that Ichigo's power provides the "vitality force", or chi, while Tensa Zangetsu provides the shape. In this sense, it is a perfect relationship of between yin and yang: one providing life and the other providing shape. The strength and speed of Getsuga Tenshō is explosively augmented, but what is truly fearsome about its Bankai version is the degree of shape manipulation that Tensa Zangetsu allows for Ichigo to utilize. The paths of the attack are noticeably more controlled and shaped, taking on more fang and/or whip-like forms. However, according to Seireitou, Ichigo's use of the attack prior to his training under him was crude and a mere iota of the true potential Getsuga Tenshō had in the Bankai state. The attack, despite bearing some degree of shape and consistency, is actually still an unstabilized output of spiritual energy. It is for this reason that the Getsuga Tenshō can actually be further refined whilst in the Bankai state. The shape and density can be stabilized by Ichigo personally, allowing him to convert the original Getsuga attack into almost limitless forms of techniques. Ichigo has stated that the Black Getsuga was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique, and was proven by the latter during their own internal battle, as Ichigo had no knowledge of it during his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, using the original untamed burst Getsuga when in Bankai, and Hollow Ichigo stated that all Ichigo was doing when he used the technique was copying his inner Hollow. Ichigo can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings. ::*'Projectile Arrows:' With a swing of the Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo can stabilize the Getsuga into the form of several compact black energy arrows. It is likened to the Heilig Pfeil used by the Quincy. Each boast a considerable amount of force but it is by its purpose to continuously strike a target with a repeated and directed assault that makes it dangerous to contend with head-on. He can also fire these arrows one at a time from the tip of the Bankai's blade. ::*'Barrier:' Ichigo can manifest a flickering barrier of the black reiatsu to surround him for the purpose of providing a defense with the strength of Getsuga Tenshō imbued into it. It can be used instantaneously during battle, if even for a single instance, as it can protect him against an attack he may be incapable of parrying himself. He can also bestow this barrier upon his comrades, so as to protect them during his intense fights. :*'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō' (最後の月牙天衝, Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Not Yet Revealed ::*'Mugetsu' (無月, Moonless Sky): Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai Stage 2:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "Are you any different?! You sacrificed yourself to save me that time! At that time were you thinking about complicated stuff like "this is my Shinigami duty"?! That's not what sacrificing yourself is! At the very least... I'm different! I haven't accepted any commitment... If things get bad I might run away... since I'm not a good enough person to be able to sacrifice my life for total strangers. But... unfortunately I'm also not trash that can live happily without paying back his debts!" * (To ) "Big brothers... you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them! What kind of brother says that he'll kill his own sister?! Even a monster shouldn't say that!" * "At first, I thought "I want to protect Mom." The ones to protect increased with the birth of my sisters. I kept going to a dojo for the sake of protecting them. I got a bit stronger. The ones I thought I wanted to protect became more and more." * (To ) "I'm not superman, so I can't say anything big like I'll protect everyone on earth. I'm not a modest guy who will say it's enough if I can protect as many people as my two hands can handle either. I want to protect a mountain-load of people." * (To ) "All right. Let's do this Chad. You keep doing your thing and don't fight for yourself, but fight for me. And I will fight for you. If you put your life on the line to protect something, then I'll put my life on the line to protect it too." * (To Byakuya Kuchiki) "This... "pride", is it? So that pride you're saying to be so precious, is that connected to killing Rukia? Is it? Then I should stomp on it as you said. 'Cause that's why I obtained this Bankai!" * (To Muramasa) "Look Muramasa, or whatever your name is... You missed one important thing. You've been calling me a Shinigami this whole time. I'm a Human!" * (To Ulquiorra Cifer) "The difference... in strength... what about it? Do you think I should give up... just because you're stronger than me...? I've always known you were strong. Nothing I see now will change my mind. I will defeat you Ulquiorra." * (To Yammy Llargo) "A way of dealing with you? I haven't had a way of dealing with anyone so far. I just defeated them because I had to defeat them. That's all there is to it. You may be a different level than the other Espada, but I don't give a shit. It's the same. If I have to beat you, then I'll beat you. That's all there is to it." * (To ) "If you didn't tell me until now, you must have had your reasons. And that's your problem, not mine. I wouldn't know how to start. I can't think of any way of asking that wouldn't mean traipsing all over your feelings and staining them with dirt. So I'll wait. Until you decide someday that you want to tell me, until you decide it's time for me to know. Until that time comes, you don't have to say a thing." * (To ) "I'm not saying I don't remember your blade. I'm saying I don't remember your heart. When you cross blades, you can tell a little of what your opponent's thinking. I'm not saying you can read their mind or anything like that, but you can tell what kind of resolve lies behind their blade, whether they respect you or look down on you. That kind of thing, you can tell. When I'm actually fighting, there's no time to think about it, so I don't usually realize until afterwards, but in general, the stronger the opponent is, the more of that "heart" seems to come across." * "That's right... I never felt a sense of superiority because I could see spirits. And I never once thought that I could make a living or help someone with it. I just longed for a life where I couldn't see them. And I finally got what I always wanted." * (After losing his Fullbring) "Let me... let me remember. Remember those fading times... in which I fought side-by-side with my comrades, with my family... and... with her. I want to become stronger. I want to become stronger... and protect people from these demons and Hollows! Those who are attacked by them. And I'm going to beat him! Both Tsukishima and Ginjō! Otherwise... I won't be able to face Rukia!" Behind the Scenes